


All Roads Lead Home

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Christmas, Christmas in Vienna, Friendship, Gen, Parental Roy, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Edward, determined not to be a tourist, is in Vienna, searching for a like-minded scientist.<br/>Roy, meanwhile, is searching for the perfect piece of cake. </p>
<p>A chance meeting at Café Central means that they don't quite find what they're looking for, but in the end, some things are more important than science and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead Home

 

** **

  
“At Christmas, all roads lead home.”  
**Marjorie Holmes**

  
**Café _Central (_ _Die Schachhochschule)_ _, Vienna  
_ December, 1920**

 

   
“The cream’s not just there for decoration, you know.”  
  
Ed started at the voice, glancing away from the mangled piece of cake on the table. A neat swirl of cream sat beside the slice, entirely untouched.  
  
“Thank you for the advice, but I think you’ll find that I can work out how to eat a slice of cake alo-”

Ed’s voice cracked on the final word as he turned to look at the self-appointed cake connoisseur sitting behind him.  
  
Leaning over the back of the wooden bench, chin propped on a familiar gloved hand, with a cup of coffee in the other, sat Roy Mustang.  
  
Or at least, his doppelganger.

“Fair enough,” the clone chuckled, hands held up in mock surrender, “I wasn’t looking to offend.”

Ed grunted a vague acknowledgement of the apology, and speared the cake with his fork.

The Roy-ganger, in total contempt of Ed’s ‘do not even think of coming an inch closer you creep’ expression, leaned closer over the back of the banquette.

“You’re not Austrian, are you?” he said, peering at Ed with the same scrutiny his Amestrian double had back in Resembool. Those same sharp eyes.

“Oh no, what gave it away?” Ed laughed out sarcastically. Carefully avoiding eye contact with the ghost sat behind him. “My lack of cake finesse?”  

“You’re not German either though.” he said, shifting to get a better look. “So just where exactly do you call home, Mr-” he glanced down at the briefcase sat next to Ed, “Mr E. Elric?”

“Some people might find that sort of snooping a bit invasive. Particularly when you have yet to volunteer your own name.” he stabbed the cake again for good measure.

“Ah, but of course, how rude of me. It’s Roy, Roy Heilig.” Roy stretched out a confident hand.

Ed took the proffered hand.

“Edward.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, young Mr Elric.”

“Uhh, likewise? I guess.”

“So, is this your first time in the most beautiful city in the world, Mr Elric?”

Ed snorted, “I don’t know if I would put it exactly like that, but yeah, it’s my first time here.”

“Give it a few days and you’ll soon be singing a different tune. But, as beautiful as the city is, the food certainly beats it hands down.”

“Really?” Ed asked, casting a glance down at his mangled Sachertorte.

Roy rolled his eyes, “You are the poorest excuse for an excursionist I have ever seen.” he said, gesturing at Edward with his coffee spoon.

“I will have you know that I am not touring.” Ed said indignantly. “I am here for a meeting at the University, that’s all.”

“And so the cake is for…?” Roy asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Ed’s eyebrow twitched.

“My roommate gave me a list!” he said defensively. “Things I couldn’t miss over here and, whatever. The cake happened to be the first item, which incidentally, is making me question the quality of the rest of this list, and the city.”    

“Well, I can certainly help to point you in the right direction, if your busy schedule allows a little touring.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be just fine with my list. I doubt I’ll have time to get around to very much of this.”

“Well, I’m here every morning. Feel free to come along if you are in need of any advice, or just a better cake recommendation.”

Ed laughed under his breath, “Yeah, as I said, I don’t think I’m going to find much time for touring.”

                          

                     

                                               

He found himself walking the same route to the cafe the next morning. The roads, which had been clear the previous morning, were now laid with a thick covering of snow.

The Viennese winter was not much different to the winters back home. Ed chose not to linger on just which ‘home’ he meant. A small part of him wondered if there was anywhere he could even call ‘home anymore.

His breath misted before him, opaque clouds, proof that he really was here. Proof that he wasn’t dreaming.

Or dead.

Because, that’s what he had thought, at first. That he had sacrificed too much, given himself over to oblivion and this was his purgatory. Eternally doomed to be haunted by these strangers with familiar faces.

He couldn’t explain why he felt so drawn to these people. Roy Heilig, Alfons Heidrich, their existence terrified him, but he couldn’t stay away.

The chimes rang out as he opened the door, shrugging off his heavy coat and hanging it on the coat stand by the door. Ed passed the impressive display of cakes in the center of the room. A plump lady stood in the middle of the glass semicircle, surrounded by the most cake and pastry Ed had ever laid his eyes upon.   

He was led to the same table as yesterday, a small single table with a curved bonquette seating that backed onto an identical table behind him. An identical table that, once again, held Mr Roy Heilig.

“Ah, somehow I knew I might be seeing you this morning, Mr Elric.”

Ed glanced down at the small ‘reserved’ sign on the table.

“You were pretty confident, huh?”

“I’m usually right.” Roy smirked.

Ed rolled his eyes and chose not to deign him with an reaction. Instead, he looked around the bustling café. There were a great number of extremely animated conversations going on and an even greater number of extremely animated chess games. 

“I see why this place is called _Die Schachhochschule_ now.” Ed said, looking around at the groups of well dressed men battling over chessboards.

“One of the many testaments of Vienna’s greatness.” Roy shrugged with a small smile, “Although, if you are an academic as you claim, and not a tourist. You really have stumbled on the perfect place. This is the home to some of the greatest minds the world has even known.”

“And I imagine you are including yourself in that?”

“But of course! Cake isn’t my only area of expertise you know.”

Ed rolled his eyes, “What do you do, anyway?”

“Other than making excellent cake choices and educating young tourists about the delights of my city?”

Ed gave him a flat look.

“Okay, okay.” Roy laughed as Ed stared him down. “I am also involved in academia. Particularly physical chemistry.”

“Oh really?” Ed asked, leaning forward in his seat, “Any particular specialty?”

“I’m somewhat well known in the field of chemical thermodynamics.”

Ed snorted and leaned back against the bonquette. “Of course you are. Of course you are.” he muttered, looking up at the domed ceiling.

“Don’t believe me?” Roy sounded amused, but also slightly concerned that Ed was failing to recognise his brilliance.    

“Oh no, I believe you. I should have guessed, that’s all.”

Roy looked like he wanted elaboration, but didn’t push.

“Have you made any headway with the list?” Roy inquired, raising his coffee for a sip.

“I’ve taken the executive decision to retire the list.”

“Oh really? What was so offensive?”

“The second item on the list, was Spanish horses. I mean, really? I am not going to pay an arm and a leg to see a bunch of smelly animals prancing about.”

Roy’s eyes rolled further back than should have been physically possible. “First, they are Lipizzan horses, and secondly? I am starting to doubt your taste in leisure activities, Mr Elric.” 

“Really? Fancy horses are your idea of a good afternoon out?” 

“Well, a few years ago you couldn’t even see them unless you had a title, or enough money to buy one."

“The list is gone.” Ed said firmly. “End of story. I refuse to be party to another horse disaster.”

Roy paused and took another sip of coffee before asking, “Horse disaster?”

“Horses and I don’t get on. End of story.”

“Oh no, I feel there is far more to this story than that.”

“Well that’s all you’re getting. Anyway, I have a meeting at the University soon that I can’t miss.”

“I will allow you to escape for now, young man. But I demand a full retelling upon our next meeting.”

“You should be so lucky.” he shot back, getting to his feet and grabbing his briefcase. 

“Have a good meeting Edward.” Roy said, before turning back to watching the world of the coffeeshop play out before him.

Something told Ed, that this Roy would almost certainly make a better politician than a chemist.

But, he felt that the chemist would make a better friend.

 

 

The meeting was an unmitigated disaster. 

It wasn’t the first time he had been called insane, but it was the first time he had been called mad with quite such vigor.

He leaned his head back against the brick wall and let out a sigh. He enjoyed a lot about the science in this world, but the narrow minded attitudes were starting to grate on his nerves.

Actually, it was mainly the people that were starting to grate. He had been hoping to find some common ground with some of the Austrian academics, but it was evidently going to take some time before he found someone willing to listen.

He let his head fall back against the brick once more. He was still here for another week. There were so many more people to talk to, someone would see that he was talking sense, they had to.

“Mr Elric”

Edward cracked opened an eye and promptly suppressed a groan.

“You look…” the word trailed off, as Roy Heilig peered down at Ed’s slumped form.

“So what, you’re following me now?” he snapped, looking up at Roy, who was dressed in a beautifully cut waistcoat, his shirt sleeves held back with buckled sleeve garters.

Roy barked out a laugh.

“Following you? I think you’ll find that you are sitting about three doors down from my office.” he sat down on the bench next to him, “I take it the meeting didn’t go very well.”

“Oh, and what exactly clued you into that?” Ed replied, snapped open his briefcase and stuffing his papers in, ignoring the tearing sound as he shut it again.

“Just a hunch.” he said with an almost imperceptible smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Ed grunted. “It wasn’t exactly the best meeting I’ve ever had. But I’m used to it, I’ll find someone who’s willing to help me, it just might take a bit longer than I want.”

Roy nodded pensively.

They sat quietly for a moment, Ed staring at the large circular mark of the university that had been painted on the wall.

“I feel like my city has not been particularly kind to you, Mr Elric.” Roy said, quietly.

“Cities have been far worse to me. _Believe me_.” Ed laughed.

“That does not instil me with any amount of confidence.”

Ed shrugged. So far, so one had tried to kill or kidnap him. That already catapulted Vienna far above other cities he had visited over the years.

“If you have no plans tonight, I would very much like to show you one of my favourite parts of winter in this city.”

“Really?” Ed asked flatly.

“Really.” he chuckled, “If you have time, meet me at seven o’clock, on Stephansplatz.”

“Maybe, if I have time.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your busy schedule.” Roy said beatifically.

Ed held back a laugh and grabbed his battered old briefcase. Hohenheim had paid to get one of his old bags re-monogrammed for Ed to use. It wasn’t exactly the most fashionable briefcase, but it was functional and that was really all Ed cared about. 

This was probably why when Ed grabbed the overstuffed bag, the lock exploded with a crack. Sending papers flying over the hallway.

Ed closed his eyes against the scene of hundreds of notes and papers spilling out from his bag.

“Don’t worry about it.” Roy said, raising his hand to halt Ed’s efforts to pick up the papers. “I’ll sort this out and return them to you tonight.”

“Is this just some nefarious scheme to force me into becoming a tourist?”

“You’ve caught me.” he said with a sharp smile.

“There’s nothing secret in there.” he said waving his hand over the papers covering the floor. “Just my bizarre scientific ramblings. Insane, in fact, according to some.”

Roy laughed and waved him off with a gloved hand.

“Go on Elric. I’ll see you later.”

“ _Maybe_.” he replied, but failed to hide the smile.  

 

           

                                                                              

He ended up waiting next to a wooden shack in Stephansplatz at ten past seven. He considered turning up on time, and then he remembered the Roy that he was familiar with, the one from back home, and promptly resolved to turn up ten minutes late.  
  
Sure enough, just like his Amestrian counterpart, Heilig was a good fifteen minutes late. Despite the many differences he faced in this new world, some things never changed.

“Were you waiting long?”

“Nope, not at all.” Ed said casually.

“Glad to hear it. I would have hated to make you stand out in the cold for longer than necessary. Apparently it’s due to snow again tonight”

There was a twinkle in his eye that said, he would have found it rather amusing to see Ed standing out in the cold. Same face, same bastard, Ed thought, slightly more fondly than he intended.

“Ready to go have a look around?” Roy asked.

“Sure, I still don’t know what this place is though.”

Roy just smiled as they passed underneath a sign that read:

_“Altwiener Christkindlmarkt”_

“A market?” Ed asked.

“The _best_ market.” Roy corrected.

They walked past throngs of jolly locals, a number of festive bands and four impressively large fir trees.

Everywhere he looked there were shining ornaments, intricate wooden carvings and delicious looking chocolates and desserts.

Ed’s eyes lit up as they approached a leather making shop. There were hundreds of beautiful notebooks, embossed and decorated with carefully plaited leather. He couldn’t even imagine what something like that would cost.

Roy nodded to the shopkeeper, something unspoken going between them, and the man leaned over and plucked a box from the bottom shelf.

“This correct sir?” the shopkeeper asked, opening the box to reveal a stunning leather briefcase.

“Perfect.” Roy smiled brilliantly, taking the box and pulling the bag out.

The briefcase was was made of soft leather. More of a satchel than a hard case, the leather was tooled with intricate decorations and the front flap was embossed with a name.

Edward looked at the bag, eyes wide in shock.

“But I don’t-”

“I don’t want anything in return.” Roy said quickly, “Apart from a promise that I will get to hear about your escapades with the Lipizzan horses.”

Ed nodded silently.

“Your papers are in there, by the way. I took the liberty of having a look through them, and I think I have a few colleagues who you might be interested in meeting.”

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

“If, that is, you’re planning on staying a little longer.”

Ed laughed and looked down at the bag, _E. Elric_ embossed onto the impeccably stained leather.

“If that’s the case, I might just have to reassess my travel plans.”

He ordered two mugs of hot spiced wine and handed one to Roy. The hustle and bustle around them mellowed, as he looked down at the small clouds of steam rising from the cups.

Ed looked up at the candlelight shimmering on the blown glass icicles, snow starting to fall lightly on his hair and eyelashes. Roy looked back and smiled, raising his Glühwein in a casual salute.

Maybe, just maybe, he could call this home.

For a little while, anyway.

 


End file.
